Secret to Die For
by DuckeryLuck
Summary: There's a death at the Total Drama Reunion, and the cast band together to find out who this myster murderer is... Major Couples : DxC NxC HxOC CxOC
1. Death at the Island

**So... another fic, about a whole new time space, so... yeah.. lets get on with this :D**

**Warning : Murder**

There was silence, then the teens turned to meet the eyes of the smirking host, Chris Mclain, outraged and excited by this unexcpected event. "Lighten up people." Mclain sniggered, peeking at the faces of the angered teenagers. The before wild, overgrown island was now a gleaming, well kept resort. Before anyone could say anything, the music had been turned on. Not knowing who had started the tunes, and not caring, the party had already blown into full swing, with makeout sessions, and unattened drinking, thanks to Duncan.

As the party raged on, people either too tired, weak or bored to party any longer retreated to the bedrooms, slowly drifting into sleep. Everyone overtime slipped into sleep, except for Eva, who was intensly lifting weights in her room. Eva **[If you must know] **was training for the olympics, and nothing would stop her. Her determination was radiating off of her, she wasn't stopping for anything... nothing at all.

Softly, the tap of footsteps could be heard, but the tv's noise blocked it out. The door opened a jar, making the Rockette lose focus, as a ninja star shot into the wall. She peered at it, flicking it lightly, then the door swung shut, dividing her attention, not sure what to do, or what was going on. Confluxed, Eva decided to lung at the door, when she felt a sharp pain stab into her back.

Her eyes widened in pain and fear as the dagger slit down her back, then slashed out, her murderer retreating back into the darkness.

As morning took over the night, a tired Katie blankly stumbled into Eva's bedroom, to find her face first, flat on the floor, slit down the back. She screamed in terror, trying helplessly to revive the blood covered woman, but failing miserably. After the whole cast had gathered, the screams proceeded.

"What.. what happened?" Cody asked the pacing female beside him. Courtney had been pacing the halls since her discovery of the murder, either thinking, or scared."Courtney... Courtney.. stop pacing, please.." He murmered as she continued to pace the hall. After ten minutes, Cody had lost it, he'd gotten so fed up with the constant movement, he'd slapped her hard across the face, getting many 'HIT HER AGAIN' **[Yes, a Cry refrence..] **looks from fellow males, and 'Don't go that far..' from females, except for Heather and Gwen."What was THAT for." Courtney cried, angered and hurt. Cody let his hand drop back to his side, then sighed, "Pacing up and down won't help, will it?" Cody said, giving her a half smile. Only particular people, gifted with perfect smiles could pull them off. Luckly, Cody was one of those few. "So..what do we do?" Courtney asked perplexed.

Heather crept out the building, to find Alejandro **[He is alive now] **relaxed on the wall, smiling lightly at the sight of the girl. She scowled, then began, "What do you want, AL?" Shivering slightly, he faced her, not showing emotion. "Just hurry up.. please!"Heather asked, almost shouting. "Well.. there was a murder, right?" Alejandro said softly, making Heather listen closely. "You murdered Eva?" Heather gasped. She was lost for words as he continued, explaining that he worked for a man gave Chris a large sum of money, and was out for revenge, as Chris hadn't gave him anything in return. He still didn't reveal the murderer to her, just in case she told others. But what she said next was not what he was expecting..

"Can I join you?"

**Serh.. thats it folks :D Im sorry I haven't been working on the other fanfiction, but I was doing other things [tests, my baby brothers birthday ect.] so it will come.**

**Read review and tell friends :D**


	2. Rio

**Ok.. Chapter two is going to be longer, I promise :D**

**Warning : Murder, Language**

Alejandro's eyes widened as she repeated the phrase. Heather wanted to murder her cast mates, and by the look in her eyes, she wanted to kill them badly.

"B.. but, it'll be dangerous for a ... person like yourself.." Alejandro blurted out, offending Heather largely. "Oh, so you're saying a GIRL can't murder people?" Heather said annoyed. Alejandro continued to make up exuces to make her change her mind. After listing every possible exuse, he gave in and said yes. Alejandro lent out his hand, offering her assistance, although she had kneed him in the balls in the previous season, costing him the girl AND the win. Narrowing her eyes, she pushed his hand away, causing the playboy to suck in his cheeks and lead her into the forest.

The couple strolled through the forest, when Heather stopped abrubtely, peering at her surroundings. Her sunkissed face, covered in innocence. Her silver eyes twinkling with delight. "Its so beautiful.." She whispered, getting Alejandro's attention. Alejandro peered round with her, then seeing a chance, latched onto Heather's hand. Heathers cheeks went crimson, however she didn't let go. "Shall we proceed, chica?" Alejandro asked. Heather nodded, then they started walking again, hand in hand.

Finally, they got to the lair. At first glance, it seemed like an ordinary cave. It was carved roughly into a mountain side, and was particulary large. Alejandro slowly crept into the cave, then flicked on a nearby light switch, and the whole cave lit up. The walls were clutterd with weapons, and in the middle was a table and chairs, with a boy sitting at the table, sharpening a dagger. He was slightly tan, his hair was a soft brown and his clothes were stained with blood. He looked up to reveal a pair of deep teal eyes.

"Who's she?" He asked, diverting his attention from the dagger and standing up. He was fairly short, about the same size as Noah, however his shoes gave him height. "Oh.. this is Heather, Heather this i- Heather?" Alejandro announced. Heather was staring at the weapons. There were Winchester, riffles, pistols, knifes, daggers, bows, swords, katanas, stakes, ninja stars, nunchucks, every weapon you could imagine was on those walls."Heather... this is Rio." Alejandro said to Heather, who was now listening. She smiled, he smiled back, Alejandro felt chemistry between them. He didn't like it. Heather broke the silence, saying, "So you murdered Eva?" She asked Rio, his eyes meeting hers, "Yes." He said without emotion. Rio approached the duo, turning to meet Alejandro's eyes. "Why is she here?" He asked, his naturally wide eyes pierceing into Alejandro. Alejandro sighed then explained. Rio istantly became bored, and went back to the table to sharpen the dagger once more.

Noah kept his eyes fixed to his book. Really, he wanted to go home and forget the murder. Forget the show. Just forget everything. Nevertheless, he couldn't forget how his heart pounded and his knees weakened the first time he saw Cody. He had been in love, but had never felt himself this deeply in the endless pit of love before. He hated the feeling. He had been in love with a man, that had broken his heart. He wanted to forget it, but he couldn't. His heart had mended, but hadn't learnt its lesson. His heart found it had fallen victim to the suprisingly adorable and selfless teenager.

He knew it was never going to happen.

He would never feel the same way.

However his heart didn't want to believe,

HE didn't want to believe it...

He was pulled from his chain of thoughts by the C.I.T Courtney, accompained by the tech geek. Courtney had her hand perched on her hip, while staring right at Noah. "What do you want?" Noah asked, raising his eyebrow. "We want your help." Courtney whispered, leaning over his book. Cody stood behind her, not looking at anything in particular, however looking as cute as a button. "What's the matter?" He finally said, shutting his book with force. "You know where they keep the luggauge, no?" She said, a smile plastered on her face."Yes, but why?" He asked, his expression slowly becoming more and more curios to what they were planning. "I can't tell you that.." She said sweetly, earning a sigh from Noah."Then why should I tell you where they keep the luggauge?" Noah whispered, his curiousty getting the better of him.

"Just tell him, ok." Cody said sharply. Noah sighed again, then gave in. "Ok, they're kept in Chris' garage, just behind his house." "How do we get to Chris' house?" Courtney mumbled fraughstrated. Then an idea popped into her mind.

**- Midnight -**

Rio sneaked through the halls, making his way to the bedrooms. His eyes were following an invisible trail, leading to Ezekiel's room. He gripped his onto shotgun, narrowed his eyes then softly slipped to the door. He opened the door silently, then slided through the gap. The door slammed behind him. "Shit." he breathed, then crept to the sleeping homeschool. Without regret, he shot the boy in the head, then quickly jumped out the window, and landed with a thud on the sloshy mud, taking off into the woods.

**- Morning -**

Geoff scratched the back of his neck. He strolled by Zeke's bedroom, the metalic stench of blood entering his nose. He sniffed harder, opening his door and gasping. Ezekiel was lounged peacefully in his bed, with a large bullet hole implanted into his skull. Frightend, Geoff called the rest to the scene, as the screaming arose like it did the day before.

"This isn't good.." Stated Gwen to Duncan, who was deep in thought. Gwen was chewing at her bottom lip, anxious as to who would be killed next. Duncan kissed her lightly and smiled, diminishing Gwen's worries. Gwen smiled, then walked over to her friend Bridgette, who was walking by.

"Got it." Whispered Izzy as she slid a mobile phone to Courtney, who smiled slyly. Rapidly, she dialed a number, then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"We need your help, people are... dieing here..."

"What? People are dieing? Is it murder? MURDER MYSTERY, OH MY GOD, HOLY CRAP, GO-"

"Calm down, just get here as soon as possible, a-"

"I will be there, yo ne?"**[Yo ne is japanese for ok]**

"Ok, thanks friend."

**Yesh... Zeke is dead, Noah likes Cody and Rio doesn't give a care :D So yeah..**

**Read, Review and Recommend :D**


	3. Jets and Japanese Nutcases

**138 reads ^_^ Kaikai Uta is very happy. Also, my first review, WOOT WOOT, and I think I may delay the other story, I am loving this one [^_^]O Cookies for all**

**Shout out to Jay69, mah first reviewer :D**

**Warning : Murder, Language, Drug mention**

**Oh, and words in **_**italics **_**are thoughs or flash backs**

"What are you doing, Athena?" Asked Jet, confused. Athena was trying her hardest to fix a broken mini plane, although she had no clue how to. "I crashed that years back, it's not starting anytime soon." Jet complained. Jet had crashed the plane when he was thirtheen, escaping from an exploding planet, thanks to a exotic male, who had blown it up in attemp to kill off a couple of people. He likes things big. Anyway, she kept kicking at it, until Jensen stopped, clutched onto her shoulder, a pitiful look on his face. That didn't stop her kicking him in the ankle, and uselessly trying to fix the plane again.

After attempting fixing it for the 58th time, she decided to seek help. "Who knows how to fix a plane?" Athena asked. "Ehh... I dunno? What abo-" Jet began, fortunatly was cut off by the engine vruming.**[That sound an engine makes...] **"Its aaaliveeee!" Athena shouted excitedly, fist bumping the air. Energeticly, she jumped into the plane, beconing Jensen to the other seat. Jet jumped in the back, where he would fly the plane. After the crash he decided to work on his flying, while the other two had no sense of direction or even the skill of knowing how to drive, so they could never work a plane. Softly, they took off into the air, Athena screaming at the top of her voice in excitment, fear and just for the heck of it.

Alejandro and Rio sat around the litte table, contenplaiting who their next target was. _Where is she? _Thought Alejandro, as they continued to discus the matter of murder. At the top end of the table sat the leader of the whole plot. He was thinking, plotting almost everyday. He gave out the orders, you back chatted to him, and you were lucky to stay alive. Both Rio and Alejandro couldn't stop thinking about Heather. Alejandro kept telling himself _She dosen't like him, stop being so paranoid, _while Rio couldn't stop thinking about how eager she was to be a part of this. Finally, Heather walked into the cave, her eyes sparkling with delight. "Aaah, you must be Heather, am I right?" Said the boss, getting up from his seat to welcome the girl. She barely nodded, as what she saw had struck her as creepily odd. The man had light brown hair, deep teal eyes, and features which resembled that of someone she knew from the island. _What? He.. looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it... ugh... _She shook off the feeling, and shook his hand instead.

"I am Randy, hmm... you have talent, I can sense it," He said, walking over to Alejandro "You know where to look, don't you?" He smirked and returned to his seat. She took this as an invitation to sit down. She instantly took the seat next to Rio. The thruth was, she had fallen for those deep, intense teal eyes and obeditent but badass attitude. "So, Heather, do you have anything to say on the subject?" Asked Randy, leaning in. "Of what?" She awnsered softly, she was slightly frightened of this familiar man. "Our next target.." Pointed out Rio. Heather thought for a second.

_Hmm... Beth possibly, but she is nice.. I guess.. ugh, when did I become so sappy? Anyway... Cody? Nah... hmm... Sadie? Or Katie? No... I know... Noah, no one will miss him anyway._ **[Heartless Heather [^-^]i and her knife]**

"I've got it, how about Noah?" Heather exlaimed.

Swiftly, the plane landed on the edge of the platform going into Wawanaka. Wawanaka wasn't that far away from Canada, and as they were on the edge of Canada, almost bordering into America, it wasn't that long until they had landed. "WOOP WOOP WE ARE HERE, AND ALIVE," Athena shouted, adding an extra 'WOO' on the end. Suddenly she burst into song. Japanese song...

_**STOMP THE ENEMY..**_

_**ATARIMAE NI KURIKAESU KOTOBA**_

_**NAN - DO DEMO KIKA SETAI REFRIAN**_

_**VOCALOID... TRANSFORM**_

_She's here... _Thought Cody as they walked out to the platform, Athena still singing like there was no tomorrow. "COCONUTS." Screamed Athena as she ran up to Courtney, glomping her. "Glomp." She said smiling, then she got up, and glomped Cody, much to his dissapointment. "Everyone shall have glomps." Athena giggled, picking up Cody. Noah and Izzy stood behind them, she went to glomp them, but Izzy got her first, and the two started laughing hysterically. Jet and Jensen followed behind, Jet giving Courtney a few looks, which she rejected. "So, who's dead?" Asked Athena eagerly. Athena loved murder mysteies as much as she loved drawing, yaoi, glomping and her family and friends. She loved to solve puzzels and mysteries. Her eyes were practiclly gleaming with excitement. "Well.. Eva and Ezekiel..." Courtney said, her face screwed up while thinking. "What do they have in common, are there any clues, HAVE YOU DONE ANYTHING BITCH?!" Athena stated fiercly. "Is your friend on crack or something?" Whispered Noah to Cody. "No... she's clean..." He whispered back, "Well, if anime counts, then yes.." He smiled slightly, then brought his attention back to the raging Asian before them.

"No... not Noah... he seems to have someone on his side, I can tell..." Randy stated, then Alejandro popped from his seat. "Harold... he wont see it coming." Alejandro said smirking.

**- Later on -**

Caustiously, Heather manovered over to Harolds room, where he was playing video games. _Dammit, he's awake, just remeber what Rio showed you..._

_**FLASH BACK**_

_"Ok, so remeber, if he's awake, don't be frightened, just trick it out, make him lose his focus, then shoot, k?" Said Rio with a soft smile on his face._

_**END OF LE FLASH BACK**_

She broke the window that was fixated into the door, then hid in the shadows as he came to check it out. The ninja nerd started with his karate moves, kicking and punching at every sound. Heather sneakily slipped behind him, shooting Harold in the back. "H.. Heather?" He whispered before collapsing, staring into her eyes. There was no mercy. No pity. She felt no pain.

**- Morning, again -**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Lindsay as she walked out of her room. "TYLER, HAROLD ISN'T BREATHING." She shouted, awaking he teens. Shock crossed their faces for the thrid time.

"Chris, what we gonna do about this? Kids are dieing, and you're just sittin' here." Chef said, angered. Chris thought over the deaths, then the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chris, how are you today?"

"Great, thanks... Randy.."

"Yeah, its Randy, and I want my fucking money."

"I.. I can't, theres a serial ki-"

"I know, and if I don't get my money, no ones getting out alive."

"Not even your son?"

"How do you... urgh..."

**BLEEEEEEP**

"Son?" Said Chef, curiousity flickering in his voice. "Yeah... son..." Chris sighed. "Poor kid..." He mumbled, staring at a photo of a young lady and a little boy.

**Weeeell... thats nice, isn't it :D He has a SON? You wern't excepting that, were ya? You were? MIND READING MUDA DUCKA**

**XD, Anyway**

**Read, Review and Recommend **


	4. Knight in Shining Armour

**I take thee story, to be my lawfully wedded husband..**

**XD I fell in love with this story, and if the ring fits...**

**Just don't tell cleverbot, he'd be sad...**

**:D My goodness, I am ADDICTED**

**Warning : Murder**

Fraughstrated, Randy slammed down the phone._ How could he know about my son? I hadn't told him, so how in gods name did he know? _Contenplaited Randy. He never wanted that no good child in the first place, so how would he know? How... WHY?

"Iye curamba, this persons out to get you guys, for realizes..." Whispered Athena with the a mix of excitement and fear radiating off of each word. She knelt down beside the body, examining the bullet left in his back. Carefully, she plucked it out, looking at it intently. "Well, either the murderer thought they were a werewolf or shapeshifter, or they just like exspensive metals.." She stated, showing the rest of the gang a silver bullet, soaked in blood. "That dosen't give us anything, Athena..." Courtney scolded, hands on her hips. "Well, the glass is smashed, so may we could get something from that?" Cody brought up, making Athena jump. "CODY, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Shouted Athena as she glomped him once more. "Can't... breathe... get off!" He managed, making Athena slip away at once and searching through the glass, Courtney, Izzy and Cody helping. The glass had shattered into multiple pieces, making them hard to find.

Meanwhile, Jet and Jensen were interigating the campers. They had nothing much. Although, they had checked off a few from the list

[/] Leshawna

[/] Cody

[/] Courtney

[/] Noah

[/] Lindsay

[/] Izzy

Jet had been with the broken, devistated Leshawna for a while now, as she blabbered about her 'ginger baby cakes', while Jensen went through others, most girls leaving breathing heavy and overcome with love, or pulled out after fainting. Even some males went away trying to keep themselves straight or contemplating the sexuality. However, his last interview went a little differently...

"What am I doing here?" Heather asked bitterly, entering the room. She laid her eyes upon the man sitting at the table. His skin was a perfect tan; his eyes shone in the darkness of the room, glittering green; he had perfected features, and the aurora that makes girls swoon and sway."H... hello... I... I'm H-Heather..." She said, stumbling on her each and every word. "Sit, please," Jensen said, gesturing the seat oppisite himself. Heather slid onto the seat, looking straight into his lightbulb like eyes. "So, where were you at the time of the first murder?" He stated sweetly. Heather coughed, then replied "Asleep," Jensen narrowed his eyes as he kept the questions coming, with most of the awnsers a blunt 'no' or 'asleep'.

"Thank you... Heather.." He smiled as she left, although inside he had a sickly feeling. _She was suspiciously blunt, guess I-. _He was ripped from his chain of thought when Heathers lips brushed against his, signaling she wasn't done with him. Taking procaution, he returned the kiss, their lips moving in sync. He deepened the kiss, as he felt his heart pound wildly. Doki doki, doki doki. She slid her her tounge to Jensen's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The two's tounges danced around together, until there was a ceaking sound. "Jeeen... this isn't the time to be sucking faces with...wa-wait, Heather? Cody's voice rang throughout the room as the two broke apart. Jensen looked apon Cody's disapproving face, then he slammed the door and walked away. "Y-you can go now..." He sighed, pointing to the door.

"Cody, Cody come back, please..." Jensen pleaded as his friend ignored him. He ran down the hall after him, latching onto his shoulder. "I... it was... she.. w-" Jensen began. "How could you trust her? She could be the murderer, and you just SNOGGED her!" Cody accused, the same disapproving expression on his face. "I know I can trust her, I just do," Jensen mumbled softly. "How can you trust ANYONE?" "If I can't trust anyone, that means I can't trust you, and you know what? I don't trust you, you could be the murderer... You're capable of it, aren't you, you've gotten someone killed before!"Stated Jensen sternly, then realising his last few words, he covered his mouth in shame. Glistening tears built up in Cody's eyes, streaking down his fair cheeks. "Dude, I-I" Jensen whispered. Cody walked off, shaking his head, mumbling something to himself. Jensen hated it when Cody cried...

He loved Cody...

Heather skipped lovingly into the cave, which was occupied by Alejandro and Rio. "You look nice, Heather" Alejandro smirked, Heather blantly ignoring him. "Whats with Heather?" Asked Rio, confusement creepig into his face. Humming a sweet tune, she danced around, fidling with the weapons. "Heather? Why are you so... cheery?" Rio asked the humming girl, like she had gone slightly mad. "I'm in LOVE, LOVE LOVE LOOOOOOVE!" Heather sang, shaking her head back and forth. _Ahhh... he was amazing... his lips taste delicious, EEEE _Heather thought as she hummed once more. "In love with whom?" Alejandro questioned sharply. "Jeeeensen..."She smiled, while Rio and Alejandro exchanged knowing glances

_He. Must. Die._

**- Night -**

Late at night, Jensen clambered into his room. Why did he have to hurt Cody? He didn't want to. He felt it was his responsiblity to look after him. He was Cody's knight. Cody had a rough childhood, a abusive father and bullying, however that stopped when he left his old home and his mother married Athena's dad. Not only did he have an odd sister, but a whole bunch of new friends. Accompianed by a free life. He felt horrible everytime they fought. Then, at that exact moment, there was a loud, sudden bang, making Jensens heart pound rapidly in his chest and his breathing slow and then speed up.

Jensen had a rare but deadly disease...

Jensen reached for his bag, his heart aching. His medicene was gone, completely gone. His eyes started to swell up as he searched. Was he going to die there, his heart failing and his breath diminishing?

**- Dream Land -**

Cody ran uselessly from the two giant monster - like humans behind him, triping and tumbling at each step. He ran through the endless halls of giggling creatures, picking on him, ridiculing him. Where was his knight? Was he... gone? He ran and ran, until one got his shoulder...

**Ahhhhh!**

**- Real World -**

Cody sprung from his bed when he heard the soft moan from the opposite room. He qucikly grabbed the spare medicene from his bag, then skid into Jensen's room. His breathing was unchartable. **[It isn't a word? Really.. whatever...] **Racing to his side, he softly opened Jensen's mouth and poured in the sour liquid. Comforting, Cody slung his arms around the taller mans neck. "You'll be ok, you're not dieing today.. ok?" Cody whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry about earlier, it came out wrong, I ... I don't want to hurt you..." Jensen muttered. His breathing slowly returned to normal,, his heart still ached slightly, but that would pass. "C... could I stay in here? I kinda had... nightmares..." Cody asked, his arms unravling from Jensens neck. "Ok, ok," Jensen smiled.

_I love you _He thought..

The two lay side by side in Jensens bed, Cody snuggling up to Jensen.

Rio snuck up the stairs, into the nearest room, sighing. _Time for plan B. _He had a chainsaw in his hand. He felt like a gruseom, horrible torturting death. He felt an undieing rage in his stomach, Jealousy? Hate? Bloodlust? He pulled the string a few times, then slashed it right through Sadie, her intesting flying everywhere. Her lifeless body in two halves.

**- Morning -**

Cody awoke, his sleep occupied by nice memories, rather than nightmares. He looked up to see he was clutching onto the loose fabric of Jensen's top, his head burried into Jensen's chest. He had his knight in shining armour back. And this time, he wasn't going to let him go.

Carefully, he slipped from his grasp, walking out into the hallway. A trail of blood coming from Sadies room. **[There are no double beds or bunk beds, they all have their own rooms, so Katie wasn't there to see Sadies death.] **Caustiously, he opened the door a jar, to reavel her body, scattered all over the place.

It made him want to be sick.

**So, steamy hetro makeout scene and yaoi cudling, nice job Jensen. Anyway, that was my first makeout scene, which was awesome.**

**You thought it was going to be Rio x Heather**

**YOU WERE WRONG**

**Read, Review and Reccomend :D**


	5. Love Game

**412 Reads.. wow...**

**Oh, and Jensen x Cody has a name now...**

**JODY**

**Warning : Language, Drug Mention, Yaoi**

Cody manovered to the splutter of blood and guts in Sadies room. She looked like she'd been mauled by starved wolves. Clothes, ripped to shreds ; intestines hung from the window handles and inner doorknob ; blood stained the walls, floors and carpets. He held in the sick lodged in his throat. His first thought was _thats gross.. _then, _I should tell Chris... but will he even care? _Shooting first, Cody raced to Chris' office, pounding at the door. "Chris, Chris?" Cody asked worried. Worried for his life. His friends lives. Everyones lives. After several attemps, the door unlocked unexcepctedly, then Chris stepped out his eyes baggy and dark. "What? What is it?" Chris mumbled tired, and probably a bit drunk. "Its Sadie s-"

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHH!**

The loudest, most piercing shriek ever of exsictence came from Sadies room. Rushing, the pair skid down the hall. Kaite was overcome with sadness, hunched in a ball. She bloomed back into standing and looked at Cody. Hate, rage, sadness, an uncontainable party of negative feelings, all glazed in her eyes. "W-why, who did this..." It was all Kaite could say in this moment. Her best friend, her 'BFFLFLRALFAE' **[Best friend for life for like real and like forever and ever] **was just a lifeless body. Or a lifeless pile of intestines, guts, blood, heart, kidneys ect. "YOU HAVE TO FIND THE MURDERER, PLEEEEAAAASSEE!" Kaite screamed. Cody felt pity and guilt overcome him as she cried...

Heather stormed into the cave, her eyes tangled up in madness. "Rio, Alejandro, _WHY _were you trying to kill Jenny?" Heather asked, heartbroken. Alejandro wasn't up for this. Jenny? She was giving him nicknames... this has gone too far. "This isn't time to get cosy to some man, he might want to know more... he could be tricking you, you know?" Rio explained, poker-faced like normal. His teal eyes starred into Heathers silvery ones. His face said 'I don't care' but his heart was shattered...

_How?_

_I've never liked girls like her... they're all bitchy..._

_But... she is d- NO STOP THIS, you are here to kill, not to fall in love..._

"Just don't talk to him, ok?" Jensen stated emotionless. Alejandro, on the other hand, was a mess. Not only had she fallen for another man, but one of the same 'sterotype'.

Handsome

Flirty

Player

Latino

_Was she just bluffing? Is she..._

Cody screwed up his face. Who was going to be next? He had a one of those string connecting chart thingys. The dead were as follows:

1st. Eva

2nd. Zeke

3rd. Harold

4th. Sadie

There didn't seem to be a connection, they were all pretty different. A girl who looked like she was on steroids, A sexist homeschool, a uber geek and a sheep, nope.. nothing similar. Was the murderer just going after whoever they felt like? _Oh... still in my pjs... gotta look good, just incase someone stumbles in... _Cody pulled a shirt from his wardrobe, it was white, with a bunch of gaming refrences. Sure, girls may not be impressed, however it was better then pyjamas. Carefully, he started to slip his shirt off, just as Jensen strolled in. Cody's cheeks went red while trying to pull it back down. Giggling, Jensen ripped it off. He saw something terrible. He was covered in scars. Jensen backed away. "Sorry dude, I-I didn't know... how did you keep them hidden?" Jensen asked, consern in his voice. "Athena, and her conclear crap, I guess..." Cody giggled at the fact he wore his step sisters makeup on his back, then gazed at Jensen. He looked genuinly worried. _Is... is he really that protective of me? Its actually kinda nice... _"Dude, I'm fine, no need to worry, ok? I will be fine, I've got you, right? My knight in shining armour." Jensens cheeks went deep scarlet.

Cody smiled as this slick smooth guy shuffled his feet and went bright red, like most of his 'victims' did. Suddenly, Jensen smirked, looking up at Cody. Cody screwed up his eyes. Then, like lightning, Jensen sped behind Cody, slinging his arms around his neck, whispered into his ear seductivly.

"You're just lieing to yourself sweetheart,"

Cody went pure crimson as Jensen's lips brushed his ear. He woudn't admit it, however it did feel softly sweet. Wrong, although enjoyable. Cody slipped from Jensen, pushing him playfully. He felt where his ear had been kissed, then Jensen slipped from the room, whispering

"Meet you in the hall, darling.."

An hour later, everyone met in the hall, Chris stood at the end of a long table, the teens sitting on either side. "Ok, I know what you're thinking, when can we get out? Well, we can't, the boats are all busted and broken and there's no way of calling, so we're all trapped." Chris announced. "What will we do? This is bad, this is some sort of pychotic ceral killer," Tyler shouted. "OOOOO, MURDERER OOOO THIS IS AWESOME," Izzy breathed, running around like a dog trying to nip at it's tail. "No, it is NOT awesome, people are dieing Izzy," Courtney accused. "Well, what should be do, CHRIS?" Asked Duncan, his eyes shimmering. Either he wanted to actually protect people, or he just wanted to have a reason to carry weaponary. "I don't know, just please, do not worry, there will be no more... death," Chris stated, doubting his words. "What if the killer's out for you?" Noah brought up, his face still buried in his book. Silence. Pure silence.

"W-well, er-er-erm, yo-you can g-go now..." Chris stammered

The teens saw this as a chance to escape as quickly as possible, including Noah. Fortunatly, he was caught by Cody, who was running after him.

"What do you mean, after Chris?"

**I have decieded to stop this summary thing, cuz I'm not getting any reviews D:**

**Read, Review and Rate :D**

**GLOMP :3**


	6. Notes

**WARNING WARNING YOU CAN SKIP THIS **

**This is just me talking**

**Firstly**

**Disclaimer : Total drama belongs to Teletoon, all that belongs to me is the story [Also the oc's]**

**Secondy, the next chapter will have LOTS of feels, espcially Noahs, and we will mess with those feels so much that you might be like this by the end of the chapter :**

**WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST READ?**

**And lastly, no hate comments, only nice comments and critiqe**

**Bieeee :D**

**^_^ GLOMPS**


	7. Depression Office

**We gon' mess with some feels today [^_^]**

**Warning : Murder, Slash**

"Well... er... it dosen't matter," Muttered Noah as he continued to walk. Cody grasped his shoulder once more, causing Noah to sigh. "Why are you so excited by that?" Noah asked, turning his head to Cody. Noah couldn't help but smile at Cody, making a 'deep in thought' face, which was very kawwii. "I just don't want anyone else to get hurt, I guess" Cody smiled, "Maybe we could..." "I'm not being part of anything, I have nothing to do with this," stated Noah fiercely, knocking his hand off. Walking down the hall, he gazed back on Cody, who was standing there, doing nothing. Nothing. Absouletly nothing. Sighing, Noah walked back, making Cody smile smugly. "Ok, ok I'll help you, what are you doing anyway?"

Jensen tapped at Heather's shoulder as she escaped into the wilderness. She turned to find him smiling with a ripe violet rose in hand. Frankly, Jensen hadn't listened to Codys 'words of wisdom'. Heather had turned him on. Turned. Him. On. Once you've messed with a mans buttons, there's two different paths. Love or Pain. Lucky Heather got love. Heather took the flower elegantly, giggling softly. While, in the bushes, Alejandro spied on the couple. Was he mad? No. Was he outraged? No. Was he disgustied? No. Anything you're thinking, times it by one thousand, add five thousand then times your anwser by one million. We still aren't there. I don't even know if there's a word for it. Totally mega angered and pissed off to the limit of anger and outraged hatered? That covers it. Alejandro's slanted eyes caught every word, every movement, from giggles to the long kiss they shared.

"Hehehehehe..."

Alejandro couldn't stand it for any longer. He slunked away, upset, lonely, crushed and angry. He hated him. He would hate him until his death. He hated his emerald eyes, his silky smooth brown hair, his charming demenor.

Cody unlocked Chris' door with the key he had swiped from under the carpet. Idiot Chris. He and Noah entered the room silently. Looking round the room, they saw what had happened to Chris. Depression, It was clear from the untidiness to the beer bottles scattered on the floor. Cody motioned for Noah to look around for anything. Cody had deduced ,from Chris' behaviour, he had a connection to the killer. An old enemy was probably the best shot, but an ex - wife, anyone would do. I mean, Chris isn't the most lovable person. He's kind of jerk. Heck, he was a full time wanker. Biting his tounge, Noah searched the desk. Bills, letters, fan letters, more bills and a photo. A photo which struck Noah. A little boy with light brown hair, soft teal eyes and a goofy grin on his face, holding a pretty, short woman's hand. Noah stared at it. It must have been the boys mother. Noah had never had a mother. His mum had passed away when he was very young. Six days old, infact. "Hey, Noah, you found something?" Cody asked quietly. "No, nothing." Then, they heard the footsteps.

Cody froze. He didn't want to be caught. So he pulled Noah into a crampt wardrobe. Noah could feel Codys cool breath on his neck. Cody's grip grew tighter on Noah's hand and waist, Cody almost hugging him. Once the door closed, the two climbed out, red cheeked. Cody muttered something which was hardly audible. Then, like a lightbulb had gone off in his head, he pulled Noah out of Chris' depression office. "Tomorrow, you meet me out the back, we got a deal?"

Night fell on the camp, and Courtney was restless. She kept tossing and turning in her bed. _How can I sleep at a time like this? _She thought, clambering off the bed. Grabbing a pocket knife for protection, she crept down the stairs. The buzz of faint music was heard, accompained by footsteps. "W-who's there?" Courtney asked bravely. "Princess?" Replied a voice. "Duncan, what are you doing?" Courtney asked. "Couldn't sleep, so I got out some tunes, and you?" "Couldn't sleep either, what you listening to?" Courtney said, placing herself by Duncan. "Teenagers by My Chemical Romance,"Duncan whispered. "Awesome, can I hear?" Courtney suggested, Duncan handing her a earplug.

**They say that,**

**Teenagers scare**

**The living**

**Shh outta me**

**They can't care less**

**As long as s-**

Duncan stopped breathing as he heard the faintest of footsteps. Hurried, he clutched onto Courtney, covering her mouth and hid behind the T.V. They saw someone. Or atleast the figure of someone. Courtney wanted to escape Duncan's grasp, but instead sunk into his warmth. She wasn't properly armed. This person, he or she was obviously holding onto a gun. Gun against flimsey, used pocket knife. Only Chuck Norris could pull that off. Or Dean Winchester, or Lee from the walking dead, depening on your fanbase.

Rio crept up the same stairs Courtney has just scaled, keeping to the wall. His target was Justin. Not Jensen, although he wanted to. Jensen was cared about, and Heather would avenge him. That was certain. Rio climbed into the air vent, slinking to Justin's room. His 'hotness' Justin was given a pretty awesome room, decked out from head to toe in the lastest gadjets, and obviously mirrors . He slotted throught the air vent into Justin's room, then brought out his gun. Pointing it at Justin head. Firing. Nothing new. He retreated out the window, skidding into the wood.

**I thought this was much longer, but hey, maybe I'm just lazy -.-**

**Well, might as well do a glossary**

**Kawwii - Japanese word for cute.**

**Wanker - English term for 'jerk' or 'douche', much like 'mug', 'git' and 'cow'**

**Read, Review and Recommend**

**GLOMPS %_%**


	8. Nicholas and Ms ?

**OH. MY. JESUS. DAMNIT. I. WILL. DIE. PEWDIECRY. SO. HELP. ME. NOSEBLEED. RAIEJEDRUJDRIUD. HOLY. SHITTING. CRUD. DAMN**

**1,000 READS HOLY CRAP,**

**I love all you guys, you're awesome ~.^**

**Shout out to Reon, the inspiration for Rio, shout out to Tania for being Tania xD and shout out to Maria for being there since the start. This chapter is dedicated to them because I said so...**

**Warning : Murder, Yaoi, Language**

Courtney shook out of Duncan's soothing grasp and stared up the carpeted stairs. _I didn't get the best look at him or her, heck I can't even judge the gender of this person, damn Duncan for hiding us in the most sucure pl- wait, he hid me? What? _Courtney's head was filled with questions. If you looked ever so carefully into her obsidian eyes, you could probably see words and question marks spining in circles. Duncan pulled at her pinky slightly, trying to rip her out of this questioning trance. "Princess, you ok?" Duncan asked. "Do you even care, cheating dick?!" Courtney barked back. She wasn't going to be manipulated for the third time. Duncan swevered away from her, taking his eyes of her... 'cough coughs'. "Skeez," Courtney muttered siently under her breath. The two shuffled up the stairs, into the halls. Every door was closed, and opening them randomly would be terrible, seeing as they might wake alive people up, or in some cases, stumble apon something ... adult-ish. People there are weird and dirty. Courtney gazed up, her eyes meeting the air vent. _Air vent, yes _Courtney almost shouted in her mind. She latched onto the vent and practically rammed it off the hinges.

She clambered up into the vent, gesturing Duncan to get in too. Smirking, he got in after. After a few seconds of crawling in silence, the damp smell entering their noses, Duncan whistled. "Dat ass!" Duncan whispered smirking and giggles softly. Courtney huffed, her cheeks were the most bright shade of red you could ever imagine. They were pretty much London red bus red. And if you're from London, you'll know they're bright red. "D-Duncan don't b-be like that, you're going out with Gwen, you skeez." Courtney blurted, spitting out Gwens name like a curse. _Gwen _Courtney shivered. Breathing in, she smelt the bloody stench come from Justin's room underneath them. Courtney pointed at the splutter of blood on the bed. Duncan cringed, then they exited into his room. There he lay, dead as doorknob. Courtney grasped Duncan's hand, squeezing it tightly. "You scared, Princess?" Duncan whispered huskily. Courtney let his hand go, then slapping him fiercely. "We should tell Chris, I-I guess..." Courtney blushed, chewing at the neck of her t-shirt. The two crept outside, meeting Cody's eyes. "C-Cody?!" Courtney gasped, Cody had a smug, knowing look on his face, taking it the wrong way. The WRONG way. "Ju-Ju-Justin is dead, we have to tell Chris." Courtney whispered defensively. "Yeaah, he's dead..."Cody giggled. "Seriously, I wasn't anything like that, ANYTHING like that!" Courtney whispered angrily, her face was nothing but red. "Ok, Ok I believe you, I believe you," Cody muttered, peaking into the bedroom. _Eurgh... thats gross... _Cody thought, disgusted.

It was morning finally, the news had been spread about Justin's death and they were all eating cereal in the lunch-hall. Bridgette had been crying, her eyes were puffy and red, she was crumpled up in a ball, Geoff comforting her as she cried. "How do we know who's next?" She cried. Athena heared her phone ring. She left it to ring for a second, taking in the ringtone.

**Marukaite chikyuu**

**Marukaite chikyuu **

**Marukaite chikyuu**

**Boku HETALIA~**

Giggling, she walked outside and awnsered it.

"Konichiwa?"

"Hey, Athena, I have good news, she agreed to help,"

"Nicholas, harugato, but how?"

"She's good friends with my dad, and she's really nice."

"Cool, but why can't YOU come? Nande?"

"I just can't, ok?"

"I know you're afraid to, b-"

**BLEEEP~**

Sighing, Athena slid back into the hall, slouching into her chair. "Who was that?" Cody asked, cocking his head to the side. "Kamawanai de kuda sai, yada yada, **[None of your business, good grief]**" Athena mumbled, shooing him. "He's afraid, but of what? Death or ..." Athena trailed off, muttering into her arm. "Who's afraid?" Noah asked, poking his head from his book. "Kamawanai de kuda sai, baka! **[None of your business, idiot] **" Athena said sharply. Athena was tired and annoyed. Nicholas was afraid of something, however she didn't know what. "Sorry, Noah, I'm just pissed, and tired," Her eyes were slowly drifting closed, she wanted to sleep desperately. She was out in the woods all night, sketching bats, instead of being on lookout, so she hadn't seen or heard Rio.

Cody shook Noah's shoulder, and bounced his head off at the hallway. The two slipped ,unseen, into the hallway. "What was it you wanted?" Noah asked, Cody pulling him closer. "I have a plan, but I'm not sure if it's good enough," Cody whispered. Noah couldn't help it, the crimson crept up into his cheeks. Their mouth's were inches away, he desperately wanted to close the gap, but his common sense stopped him. "Uh... uhh.. I.. uh.." Noah began, but his body wouldn't let him speak. Cody realized he was making him feel, in Cody's oblivious mind, uncomfortable. He released him, then spoke. "If we fit everyone into one room, then someone will hear if anything goes on, and a-" Noah covered Cody's mouth with his finger, shushing him. "That's a smart idea," Cody smiled, the gap in his teeth showing off. It was one thing that made him look much, much younger than he was. It gave him a certain - I don't know - youthful adorableness?

Rio scratched into the table with his knife. Luckily, he wasn't doing it on his arm, not anymore. I guess you could say Rio was a bit on the 'emo' side. He found out his father was a murderer, a rapist and a junkie, yet he still seemed to love him. But he didn't know if he actually did, or he just went along like that. _He is your FATHER Rio, you do love him, he's your father _is what his mother would always tell him. Atleast he wasn't treated like one of his half brothers. He had heard about it, but didn't know his name. Maybe that's why he cut, for his brother's sake. Although he didn't know him, he felt sorry for him. CLICK~ "Alejandro?!" Rio shouted, popping out of his chair, slitting a thin cut in his shirt. "Alejandro, thats not... uhh..." Rio stuttered. "Friend, I heard from Heather that a girl, possibly a detective, is coming here, this is bad, and we're going to kill off as many people as possible before she gets here, you ok with that?" He declared.

Cody had told Chris about the plan he had made, and Chris had agreed, so they were put into two groups and squished into rooms with blankets and pillows. Cody was with Courtney, Duncan, Noah, Sierra, Athena, Jensen, Geoff and Dj. Chris could only find seven blankets and pillows for them, while the other nine had things for everyone. Cody and Noah were the last left, the others had grabbed something, and was sleeping soundly. "You can have it," Noah offered smiling. Noah was fine with sleeping on the floor, plus Cody had always been the selfless type, so he decided to give him something return. "No, no, no I'm ok, you take it," Cody was literally pushing the things into Noah's chest, he felt bad when he took things for himself. Noah inhaled, he was going to do something crazy,"W-we could... erm.. share i-it?" Cody smiled, nodded and cozied up on the corner of the pillow, he didn't seem to find it awkward. Noah snuggled into his back, taking in his smell. I was like he'd died and gone to heaven. "I love you..." He mouthed, closing his eyes.

Gwen knew she shouldn't have, but she did. She was sitting on the toilet. She really had to take a piss, it was true. It would've been more ideal for her to have peed her pants, but she was dignified. Atleast dignified enough to not pee her pants randomly. Shaking all over, she flushed the chain and went to wash her hands. Rio blended in with the darkness as he crouched at the outside window-sil. Caustiously, he opened the window, jumped at her and plundged his dagger into her chest.

**Ok, cheesy chapter... but hey, what can I say, cheesy and death are a match made in heaven. Lucky fucking Noah, really xD**

**Thank you guuuyss~ **

**GLOMPS ;3**


	9. Three Suspects

**WRITERS BLOCK D:**

**I'm going to update previous chapters, pasting in the missing exlimation marks, its just annoying me now :3**

**Oh and Athena speaks Japanese and the Queen's English, unlike the others who I'll try to keep in the American English, but I'm bad at the American words :/ I'm English BTW**

**Warning : Language**

Lindsay lazily dragged her feet across the floors, making her way to the girl's bathroom. She had ran out of fake tanner, and frankly was only going to raid the cuboards for atleast a milimeter of it. If she knew what a milimeter was. Her eyes followed the corridor, to the door of the bathroom. Carefully, she pushed open the door, yawning and sighing. She screamed. She'd found Gwens corpse - not to anyone's suprise - slunked on the counter, blood trickling from her open cut. "Why does everyone keep DIEING?" She shrieked. Pouting, she stormed out. I don't think she gets the drift... Anyway, Tyler, along with Geoff and a few other boys, came rushing to Lindsay. They peeked inside, staring at the gothic corpse. Duncan grunted. "Who ever killed Gwen is gonna get it, they're a no good son of a b-" "Calm down dude!" Dj scolded, slapping him femininely on the forearm. Geoff rubbed his eyes and sighed. "What are we gonna do, everyone's getting murdered, it's crazy!" Trent murmered exuhastedly. Chris ,who had heard the piercing shriek, waddled to the gang of males. Seeing Gwen, he fainted. "What's with him?" Courtney asked, poking his cheek softy. Chris was.. in distress, to put it into words. Nothing was going right for Chris. He couldn't tell the campers about his talk over the phone with Randy, not without stone hard proof and - to say the least - the last of his dignity.

Nicholas paced. It was his main way of functioning. You'd probably think he was a mad man, watching him walk around his usually lonely and empty house, scaling the perimeter of every room. Fortunately, he was particularly sane. For now, at least. He was thinking about what Athena had said. He wasn't scared, he wasn't scared of anything! Except for clowns, they creeped him out. Nicholas ran a hand through his thick, blue-ish black hair, which was naturally a mousy blonde. His lilac eyes fluttered shut as he planted himself on the compact, dark indigo sofa backed up against the wall. His head tilted back, embracing the cool leather. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, making him leap up, almost into the wall.

"What, what who is it, I don't feel like!"

"Calm down it's just me, Athena, silly!"

"What now?"

"Weeeeeell, I need to ask you something,"

"What?"

"Why can't you come?!"

"You really want me to come, don't you?" Sigh.. "Ok, ok, I'll come if you stop calling me!"

"Yaay! I love you, Nica-kun!"

"Bye then..."

Athena swiped her screen a few times, then turned off the phone. She squished her cheeks, and sighed. Then she screamed. Then sighed. Then, just to top it off, she opened her mouth, and another scream drifted out. "Why are you screaming, you strange girl?" Leshawna asked, peeking her head into Athena's room. Athena sat upside down, humming the tune to the opening theme 'Code Geass ; Leleouch of The Rebellion' mixing in hints of the 'Death Note' theme and 'Just be Friends' by Megurine Luka. "You are the strangest, funkiest, craziest white girl I've ever seen, y'know that?" Athena just smiled, then began to hum again. Cody, Courtney and Jensen strolled up to the door, then knocked. Athena clapped thrice, "GET YO' ASS' IN HERE!" Athena bellowed through th door, getting out of the weird postion. She picked up a folder off of her bed, ripping it open with unneeded force. Quietly, the threesome walked into the room, where Athena was emptiyng the folders contents onto the bed.

"Alright my friends, I have THREE suspects!" Athena annouced with force.

"Who?" Courtney asked boredly.

"Well, firstly, Sierra," Athena made a pouty face, then continued, "Duncan, or possibly Heather."

"Why Sierra?" Cody asked perplexed..

"Maybe she was annoyed that Co-" Athena started.

"No, it dosen't make sense!" Courtney interupted.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Athena accused.

"Maybe she was annoyed that Cody liked Gwen and not her!" Courtney mocked.

"Fucking genie mind reading bitch!" Athena shouted at her face, just so the building went quite. Dead quiet.

"Litte bit much maybe Athena?" Jensen whispered.

"Whatever... Duncan because he's capable of it, 'n' stuff, and thats where I got the Sierra idea from! Maybe she thought that if there is a murderer, just killing off Gwen and stopping at that would be fine, no one would find out, they'd blame it all on the real murderer!" Athena inhaled, then exhaled, "Che' that was a mouthful!" **[Che' means 'Damn' in Japanese]**

"Alright, and Heather?" Courtney sighed.

"She's a bitch, full stop," Athena stated.

"That's your reason?" Jensen mumbled.

"Damare!" **[Shut up!]** Athena hissed.

Heather strolled leisurely into the hideout, to meet the prying eyes of Randy. Randy smirked, walking slowly towards her. His eyes diverted from her eyes to her hand, which was grazed badly. Then to her neck, with seemed to have a hickey. "Heather, I need to ask you something, are you ready?" Randy asked intently. "R-ready for what?"

"We're going to fake your death..."

**Welp, CLIFF HANGERZ :3**

**And yes, I'm having some crappy writers block, so I am sorry :[ and I hope it won't happen again. But it might...**

**Glomps ~.^**


	10. Crying In The Rain

**Warning : Murder, Language**

Heather froze. _Fake my death? How can you FAKE someones death? _Heather eyed Randy, frightened. "Don't worry pet, you'll be fine, but with you having to sneak here all the time, then go back to their mansion, you may get caught. Also, that Athena girl suspects you, so you'd be safer here and 'dead'," Rany explain softly. He then strolled away like nothing had happened, into the open to, probably, kill something for food.

On the other hand, Rio was carving random lines into a nearby tree, an irritating bird twittering beside him. He rubbed his temples and sighed. "Couldn't we have located somewhere far away from these damn birds?!" Rio whisper-screamed, stabbing at the bird, which was way too slow for its own good. The blade went straight through its head, splitting it in two. "Failure fucking bird can't even sing..." He mumbled to himself. Alejandro sat behind him, sighing constantly. "You wanna end up like the bird?!" Rio hissed, slicing his blade into the fresh soil fiercely. "You have problems, friend," Alejandro admitted, stroking Rio's arm softly. "Get off of me you weirdo!" Rio shouted, ripping his arm out of Alejandro's loose grip. Rio sighed, rolled his eyes, then turned back to him. "Problems?" Rio asked, confused. "Yeah.. you're very... stabby," Alejandro bit his lip, waiting to be violently stabbed in the hand, but instead, Rio said, "Alejandro, the world is a shit-storm, now leave me alone, I don't like 'feeling talks'," Alejandro began to speak, but stopped when Rio lifted his blade over Al's hand. _Why is he so friendly towards me all of a sudden? _Rio questioned.

Peacefully, the waves washed against the edge of the sand at a dreamy pace. The smell of the sea wafted around, as the seagulls squaked above. Nicholas hopped out of a humble motorboat he'd rented for such little money. But you guys don't care about prices, so forget about that. Quickly, he reached for his phone, calling Athena to tell her he had arrived.

"Hey, Athena, I'm here,"

"..."

"Athena?"

The person - that Nicholas had thought was Athena - at the end of the phone was silent. Who had picked up the phone? Abruptly, the call was ended.

Noah slammed the phone down on the table. He really couldn't believe it. This had to be some sort of wicked nightmare, right? Noah stood in silence, processing the call. A boy, with a voice he was absouletly sure he knew and loathed, knew Athena. And was here. On the island. Probably on the beach. Not too far away. Would he have to face him? Hear him? Look at him? Feel his presence? Suddenly, Athena skittered **[We're making up words now, alrighty?] **down the stairs. "Did I hear my phone? Or am I going crazy? Heck, I'm already freakin' crazy! Oh, hey Noah!" Athena rushed, then the phone went off again. "Oh, ok," Athena sighed.

"Konichiwa? Who is it? France, you're not trying to capture Romano again, are you?"

"What?"

"Oh, sorry, so what is it? You here?"

"Yeah, but why did you end the last call so awkwardly?"

"Huh?"

"Erm... nothing,"

"What about the detective?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard from her,"

"Aww, damnit!"

The call was ended. Athena pouted, then turned to Noah. "Did you answer the call?!" Athena asked suspiciously, eyeing Noah. "Hm? No," Noah said, fake confused. Stiffly, Noah trode out into the garden behind the frightened mansion. He sat on a concreate bench, sighing deeply. It wasn't a dream, was it?

Nicholas was greeted by a glomp by Athena, who had literaly fallen out of the sky on his head. "A-Athena, spare me please!" Nicholas stuttered, finding it difficult to breathe. Over excitedly, she jumped up, threw him over her shoulder and dragged her into the mansion. "You really are insane, aren't you?" Nicholas said displeased. "Uh-huh!" Athena giggled. "Coconuts, Jen-Jen, get all yo' ass' here!" Athena called. They were sat in the idioticly large sitting room, with Athena randomly pointing at things with a stick, trying to explain things, while Noah sat outside, depressed. Cody strolled through the garden over to the lonely indian.

"Hi, Noah, what's the matter?" Cody asked concerened. He sat next to him, smiling comfortingly. Noah sighed, digging his head into his knees. "Noah? Are you sure you're ok?" Cody asked, genuinely worried about his friend. Noah bit his lip, shaking his head slightly. "What's the matter then?" Cody cocked his head to the side, pouting softly. "I-I can't... I..." Noah mumbled, then sighed. "T-that boy... in there... he... he...-" Noah crumbled. He broke into tears, his grip tightening on the bench, clenching it as if he was going to throw something. "Noah?" Cody comforted, stroking his hair softly. "What did he do to you?"

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_Noah skid down the path, the rain rushing down, mixing with his tears. His beloved boyfriend Nicholas, had cheated on him with some slutty bimbo. He'd been so protective, so kind, so gentle, then he'd gone and done __this__! He could hear someone's footsteps in the rain. Just for a second he gazed back. Nicholas. Noah stopped, just to hear what he had to say, just to know why he'd done it, even though it would make him feel worse. "Noah! Please, it isn't what it looks like!" Nicholas pleaded. Noah tried to keep his tears back, but they escaped his chocolate eyes. "That's what everyone says, it's never true!" Noah raged, panting and crying. "Please, Noah it's true, I only have eyes for __you__!" Nicholas cried. "Then __why__ were you kissing Mrs. Slut?!" Noah argued. "You've got it all wrong! __She__ kissed __me__!" Nicholas breathed, starting to get teary-eyed himself. "Why should I believe you when you have no proof?!" Noah accused._

_"Maybe you just don't love me anymore!"_

_Noah froze. How could he ever say that? The reason he was so angry and hurt was __because__ he loved him. Was Nicholas an senseless idiot or something? "How... could you say that?" Noah broke down, unable to keep his saddness hidden. Distrot, he dashed away, tripping and falling to the ground, weeping heavily. Tears and rain trickled down his face. He'd never been to hurt. Then Nicholas left him there, crying in the rain._

_Crying in the rain._

"Noah..." Cody muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked," Cody mumbled. "It's ok, I should have told someone earlier, I was just afraid they'd push me away because I'm gay, but you d-don't mind, do you?" Noah gulped, waiting for a response. "Course not, I'm pretty much surrounded by gay and bi people at home, so it's kinda normal," Cody smiled a friendly smile, which made Noah's heart flutter. "Cody, you coming? Hm, oh, hi Noah!" Athena called, giggling.

Nicholas peered at the window. It was Noah. His Noah. His cynical, sarcastic, rude, beautiful, hidden Noah. The one he'd lost because of a horrible slut that had completely raped him. Ayumi Shinozaki. **[Bad Ayumi-chan!] **Nicholas really hope she'd been ran over by a truck, luckly he had never seen her again. Nicholas caught his eyes, just for a second. His deep, sweet chocolate eyes. Teary eyes. Nicholas wasn't listening, then Noah and Cody awkwardly walked in. _This is his new boyfriend, isn't is? _Nicholas cringed. Of course he was going to move on, Nicholas knew that, but the thought of seeing him with some other man devoured him inside. Noah and Cody sat next to eachother, a - to Nicholas - sign they were closer than friends. He was probably just paranoid, right?

Heather and Rio sat quitely in he cave, Rio applying paint to the side of the neck, making it look like a knife wound. Heather stared at Rio, how concentrated, skilled he was. She frankly found it adorable that a lonely murder could be such an artist. "Hey, Rio?" Heather said, "Have you done this before?" "No, but it's like painting, so it's pretty easy to understand," He admitted, never diverting his eyes from the 'wound'. "You paint?" Heather sniggered, managing to make Rio blush furiously. "I like art, got a problem with that?!" Rio snapped. "No, it's just strange that such a murderous person like yourself would be interested in something as beautiful as art," Alejandro intruded, smiling slyly. Rio put down the paintbrush, then he slid his hand into Heathers, and they sneaked away. "Genius..." Alejandro admired the boy from a distance.

"Alright, firstly, I've got another hypothesis," Athena began, "There could be a organisation outside of the mansion killing us, maybe a co-worker, ex-wife, a psychopath murder!"

"I, personally think that is a ubsurd idea, Athena, who would go as far as murder because of a little grudge?"

"Psychopaths, they do exsit, y'know?" Athena answerd.

"Yeah, it's possible, this world is filled with wackjobs," Jensen agreed.

"I've seen plenty of crazy people, I'd believe a normal pyscho, but a psycho co-worker is just to murder movie to be real," Cody added.

"Then ag-"

AAAHHH~

They froze. The building froze. You could hear a pin drop. Suddenly, Katie burst in screaming her lungs out. "Oh my gosh! Heather is dead! D.E.A.D. Dead!" Katie rushed to Athena, tugging her outside. There lay Heather, knife wound in her neck, blood spurting out. "H-how, when, what?!" Athena spat, kicking the dead body in confusion and anger. She sighed. "One less suspect, one less victim, either way, Heather's dead."

Like they'd done with the others murdered, they put her into a body bag - Don'y ask why Chris has body bags - and dug her a 'grave'. Heather layed in the body bag, lifeless, waiting to be rescued by Rio.

The remaining ex-contestants slept in two rooms, the lightest sleepers at the door and window, in case something happened. Everyone was there. Everyone except Katie. She'd crept out into the woods, waiting for something to happen. Just to die. She didn't like being alive when everyone around her was dieing. Why couldn't the murderer just come down, end it quickly?

Then there was a rustle.

The slightest noise.

A shadow.

Footsteps.

A pair of teal eyes.

A gun.

A shot.

Black-out.

Heather was finally bored of being stuck in a bag, fake blood stained her neck, her legs felt stiff. Her eyes had got so used to the darkness that she could make out every single mark, seem, string on the body bag. Suddenly, as if someone had read her mind, there was a diging sound, then the bag opened to reavel Rio.

**That took so long to write, just because I kept watching Hetalia, I am truly sorry. I've finally started watching Death Note again, which made me happy :D**

**Oh, and this was super depressing to write :[**

**~Glomp~**


	11. Sexualities

**Just so y'all know...**

**SEXUALITIES :D**

**These are of the people that actually matter in the story, so yeah...**

**Noah : Gay**

**Cody : Bi-optional [It's a word I made up, stands for someone who likes the opposite gender, but doesn't find it akward to kiss/have romantic interactions with the same gender, but hasn't considered a relationship with the same gender. For example, Cody had a slightly romantic hug with Jensen, but wouldn't consider it a crush or relationship]**

**Jensen : Bi-sexual**

**Nicholas : Gay [Don't kill me...]**

**Athena : Bi-sexual [Anime men + real life girls + Justin Timberlake = Bi]**

**Courtney : Straight [Although she's had lesbian moments with Athena, she's straight]**

**Duncan : Straight**

**Heather : Straight**

**Alejandro : Bi-sexual**

**Rio : Closet gay [He's gay, but hasn't told anyone]**

**Just in case you wanted to know... and I like explaining...**

**~Glomps~**

**I WUVE YOU ALL 3**


	12. Texas? Texas!

**I AM BA~CK.**

**Yeah...**

**I am really sorry. My computer broke, but now I have a new one.**

**And I started Black Butler :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to Reon, since we won't see eachother again ~CRIES FOREVER~**

**This chapter's gonna have a TINSIE TINY BABY bit of supernatural, so whatevs ;3**

**Warning : Language**

Rio heaved Heather from her poorly made grave. Caustiously, Rio looked round, and before Heather could dust her trousers, the two were hidden in the bushes. "Rio? What are we doing?" Heather whispered. "I saw someone," Rio barely whispered.

A boy, about 5"0, strolled along to the house. His hair was light brown, but slightly dirtied at the tips, he had lustrous teal eyes and ragged clothing. Unusually, he looked like Cody. Exactly like Cody. "Is that..." Heather wimpered. 'Cody' seemed to be holding a gun. "What the hell..." Heather breathed.

Jensen sighed. He was stood in the doorframe to the mansion, watching 'Cody' slink back to the house. "Texas, what have you been doing?" Jensen whispered sharply. "Why does it matter, asshole?" Texas hissed, violently thrashing the gun on the floor, "Dude, you might wake someone up! Texas, tell me what you did!" Jensen conplained quietly, grasping his hands. "I killed someone, what the fuck ever!" Texas lashed out faintly. Jensen twitched and pulled Texas forward. Hopefully, no one had woken up. Jensen wrapped his arms around him and dug his nose into his hair. "Texas, you gotta stop this, this is not how you take out your anger," Jensen soothed.

"Texas?"

"Hm?"

Jensen giggled into Cody's hair. "Nothing," Jensen played with Cody's tawny hair.

Heather and Rio escaped to the hideaway, greeted by Randy, smiling slyly. "Dad, what is it?" Rio asked. "Wait wait wait, dad?" Heather breathed. Literally, she was gobsmacked. "Yes, Randy's my dad, so what?" Rio snapped. "Didn't you see the resmblence, Heather" Randy questioned, almost elegantly. Now that she'd thought about it, yes, yes she had. Not just with eachother,

With Cody.

The next morning, Athena yanked Cody into the corridor.

"Cody-kun, desuka Noah-kun to machiga ~tsu te nani deshi taka?" (Cody, What was wrong with Noah?)

"Nanimo," (Nothing,)

"Oshie te!" (Tell!)

"Iie!" (No!)

"Baka," (Idiot,)

"Burei na!" (Rude!)

"Stop, both of you!" Courtney inturepted. "S-sorry Courtney... But I /have/ to know!" Athena crossed her arms in a childish strop. "You don't have to know, you'll be fine without such information, ok?" Athena pouted and strutted off.

Nicholas sighed. _Ok, I can do this, right? I-it'll be easy. I'm till scared out of mind. _He began to walk, but stopped half-way through. _THIS IS SUICIDE STOP STOP STOP STOP! Ok, man up, you can do this, YOU ARE M-_

"Nicholas?"

Although barely audible, it knocked him out of his thoughts. "Hmm?" Nicholas cocked his head to the side, then realised who it was. "Oh! E-eh Noah... eh um.. I-I, I-nuh... I'm sorry!" Nicholas stuttered. "I-I gotta go..." Nicholas scampered away. "E-eh... bye.."

Athena crept down the halls of the ominous mansion. Her intetions were to:

A ; Find out what was wrong with Noah.

B ; Find a goddamn tea bag. She needed tea to function correctly.

"No~ah?! Where the hell are~ you?" Athena sang. Sighing, Athena waited for an answer. "Come on Noah! Please?" Athena begged. _Ok, I'm going to slap him when I find him, seriously, I'm trying to help. _"Hmm... what could've been wrong with him? Idea!"

1 . It was way too cold.

2 . He was scared.

3 . Nicholas

_Well... it isn't cold, so..._

1 . He was scared

2 . Nicholas

_Him? Scared? No way._

1 . Nicholas

_Ok... brain fart... why Nicholas?_

(A/N : Athena is crazy, exuse her)

"Nichola~s! Get yo' fabulousness here!" Athena called. No reply. "No one listens to me..." Athena whispered in a pissed-off tone.

Courtney stared lovingly at Duncan. Yes, she still liked him. She wouldn't admit it, but frankly, she did. Her gaze remained on Duncan until Jensen poked her with a stick. "Courtney, what 'ya lookin' at?" Jensen sniggered. Courtney huffed and swatted him away in distress. She couldn't admit she still had feelings for Duncan. She was Courtney. She was known for getting over boys at the drop of a hat. "Well, I was just... thinking... about... the um... murders... and such... and what was up with Noah," Courtney stated, her last few words were louder than the rest. She had grown curious of what was wrong with Noah. Infact, she regretted stopping Athena from her Japanese interrigation. "Can we /please/ drop that?"Cody tensed. Scowling, he stared at Courtney, like he was waiting for an answer. "What? What is it? Noah has problems, and I'd like to help him. Did /you/ think you could help him? If it wasn't for Jensen, you'd still be pathetic and weak, hopeless! And you have the cheek to think you can help him? I'm done!" Courtney stormed off, leaving the dinnerhall in complete silence.

Beth continued to sip at her fresh orange juice. Why did she feel so sick? She covered her mouth with the back of her hand, restraining herself from puking. Coughing, she got up quickly and slipped to the bathroom. "Hey Beth, where are you going?" Lindsay called to the running Beth. "Bathroom!" Beth choked. She hurled over to the closest stall. Puking, over and over. The bile started a slightly brownish colour, then became a mixture of red and brown, until it seemed she was throwing up her own blood. But it wasn't like normal sick, it was gooey, glisting, sloppy. Beth gaged, then felt her eyelids become heavy. She collapsed, blood dripping off the side of her mouth.

**Clif ha~nger :D**

**Anyway... Courtney was a bitch in this chapter -.-**

**Seriously Courtney staph this.**

**Oh, and Noah and Nicholas interacted.**

**HOLY DAMN :D**

**And for the record, this may or may not be the last time we see Texas...**

**So keep 'dem eyes peeled mofos.**

**BYE MY LOVELY :'D**


	13. Lesbianism

**Alright I want to put Total Drama Genderswap on hold for a while...**

**Almost finished season 1 of Black Butler**

**OMG BASSY WHERE YOU GONE?**

**Warning : Language, Yuri**

"Beth, Beth what's the matter?" said in her girly sing-song voice. Her heels clacked at the tiled floor of the bathroom as she went to check on her friend. "Beth, why are you still in there?" Lindsay asked softly. Accediently, she stumbled back into the stall. Screaming, she ran to the hall. "Guys, guys, guys! Beth died in the toliets!" Lindsay annouced, stumbling around like a drunkard. The room was silenced. Lindsay sighed. "Aren't you gonna /do/ something?" Lindsay stressed. Jensen coughed, "Eh.. Lindsay, we can't do anything." "What? I want Beth ba~ck!" Lindsay whined. "I don't think she get's it," Cody whispered. Jensen sniggered. "What's so funny?!" Lindsay complained.

"So, as I've seen, I think Beth puked to death," Courtney gaged at the smell. "She /puked/ herself to death? How is that even /possible/?" Cody sighed sadly. "Light Yagami! We're being murdered by Light Yagami! No~!" Athena sank down to the floor, making crying noises. "No Athena, we're not being murdered by Light Yagami," Courtney tapped Athena on the head delicately, then pulled her up. "B-but that's the only logical anwser!" Athena cried quietly. "That isn't logical Athena!" Courtney grunted.

Rio threw knifes at the overgrown tree outside the cave. "You're a cruel bastard, you know that?" Alejandro hissed. "Yes, and?" Rio looked up at him and gave him a 'no shit Sherlock,' look. "Puking to death? Isn't that a little to far?" Alejandro coughed. Rio pondered on it for a second, then turned back to Alejandro. "No," Rio shrugged, then went back to throwing knives. Alejandro sat next to him, rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you alright?" Alejandro whispered, stroking his hair softly. "Do want to keep that hand?" Rio grunted, swatting him away. He really had no clue /why/ Alejandro had become so close all of a sudden, but he knew he was uncomfortable.

"Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive la la la la la~" Athena danced around the mansion, singing a song about Ciel Phantomhive. "Athena!"Courtney slapped Athena's arm, making her stop. "Bassy! That wasn't very nice, was it? Now come, I still haven't had my kiss," Athena giggled and waved her hands in Courtney's face. "This is not the ti- what are you doing?!" Courtney jumped back as Athena tried to - um... - touched Courtney's chest. Athena winked, then walked away shaking her hips 'seductively'. "Where are you going?" Courtney huffed, tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm going to get some pens, my sweet Bassy!" Courtney growled and ran to her, when she turned around.

"I have some pens!" Athena shouted into her face, slapping her lightly. Athena dragged Courtney playfully, then sat her down in a chair. "Where's Noah? Noah?" Athena called out. Noah walked into the room, his hair messy and there were bags under his eyes, signaling he hadn't slept. "There you are you sarcastic shit," Athena welcomed Noah, as he trudged over to the two girls. "What, what is it?" Noah groaned as he sat down. "I... have no clue," Athena laughed and kicked her legs like a psychotic girrafe.

(A/N - Yes girrafe don't judge me)

Noah started to get up, but Athena grabbed him and threw him onto the sofa. "Sit. Sit now," Athena poked his cheek then sat back in her seat. Noah scowled at her, and contiuned to listen. "I want to... help you," Athena smiled. Noah rubbed his eyes, "With /what/?" Noah growled, his eye twitching. "I can't tell you that," Athena giggled, pushing him up the stairs. "Then how am I supposed to- LET ME GO!" Noah shouted, as Athena continued to push him up the stairs. As Athena sat down, Courtney murmered"What are you planing?" "We~ll, I've know Nicholas for... some time and I knew he had a bad break-up, with a boy, called Noah, and it seems Noah and Nicholas have got some... issues," Athena elongated. She grabbed some pens, and began to scribble.

Owen strolled through the lush, overgrown woods. Izzy, idioticly, had asked Owen to get her some 'fire wood' for her camp out session. Owen, although not wanting too, agreed to help her. Shaking, he grabbed one more log, for luck.

That wasn't going to help him.

Silently, swiftly, Rio snaked through the shrubs, rough, hand-maded bow in hand. Adjusting his vision to the darkness of evening, Rio spotted the tub of lard. Stifling a cackle, he aimed, and pierced the arrow through the large teenagers neck. Giggling, he snuck back into the woods. "Owen? Owen..." Izzy called. "Owen where are yo- OWEN!"

Rio was fast asleep, cuddled up on the table peacefully. Alejandro cocked his head to the side and examined the boy carefully. He wasn't stick thin, neither was he overly muscular, he was in the middle. His hair was thick and messy, yet it kept it's smooth texture. His skin was shimmering, except for the parts that were smudged with dirt. "Why are you staring at me?" Rio grunted, glaring up at Alejandro, who was now blushing deeply. "Um-um I, Randy wants you," Alejandro panicked, lowering his head.

"Yes?"

"Well, as you've seen, the pray have been waiting for said detective,"

"Yes, and?"

Then out walked a coated girl, with a sly smile playing on her lips. "Rio, this is Mrs. Mystery, as she refers to herself,"

**OH GUUUUUURL**

**Anyway... um... yeah... this chapter was kinda boring, nothing exciting. Eh...**

**Oh and Athena let her lesbian shine.**

**BYE BYE MY PRETTIES, BE FREE!**


End file.
